Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device including variable resistance elements.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices performing operations of logical data, or system-on-chips having both the function of the semiconductor memory device and the function of the semiconductor logic device.
As semiconductor devices have become more integrated with the development of the electronic industry, margins of manufacturing processes may be reduced and resistances of memory cells of semiconductor memory devices may be increased.